


In Tenebrae

by minazukihatta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Gen, That fic where Noctis becomes the Oracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minazukihatta/pseuds/minazukihatta
Summary: In Tenebrae, Noctis becomes the oracle.





	In Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I might rewrite this later. This is just something really quick I whipped up. I guess you call this a prototype fic then? I find the concept of Noctis being both the Chosen King and the Oracle to be interesting because the hoe knows he is going to die.

In Tenebrae, Noctis meets Lunafreya. She is a girl, four years his senior, with sunlight in her eyes, the poise of an ever-graceful princess and the eloquence of one, bearing the same heavy burdens Noctis does being the heir to a legacy. It makes him want to know her. 

 

Lunafreya’s name is a mouth full so he calls her Luna, and like the moon, she is the brightest in the night sky. Luna ducks her head, red dusting across her cheeks and his father chuckles at his candidness. 

 

Noctis finds out she is next in line to be Oracle after her mother. And, instead of the high esteems and assurances of her future excellence in her duties others had given her, he asks if it scares her. Luna parts her lips in surprise and, eventually, gives a slow, slight nod. 

 

“It is my duty,” she says as if it makes it all better and Noctis knows it doesn’t so he reaches out and holds her. 

 

* * *

 

 

In Tenebrae, Luna dies. 

 

It had only been a second. Luna was pushing Noctis along the stream, her voice carrying through the air like a bell. Noctis turns back to her, about to ask if they could visit the field of sylleblossoms out by her mansion and read from her cosmogony book--

 

There is a dark figure looming over Lunafreya, weapon raised. Luna must see it too in the reflection of Noctis’ widened eyes because the smile drops from her face.

 

And then Luna slumps over him, blood spilling from her back. The figure is thrown away by a sword--one of his father’s weapons from the armiger, sparks ghosting its shape. 

 

Her face, quickly losing colour, is all he sees in that moment. She coughs, splattering blood across his face and Noctis thinks he can taste copper in his mouth. Noctis clings to her, saying her name over and over again as if was a prayer, one that he begged the gods to answer, but the sun sets in her eyes. Luna falls limp over him. 

 

Noctis’ begging turns to desperate screams when his father pulls Luna’s corpse off of him and carries him away, the Empire chasing after him with the hunger of wolves. 

 

* * *

 

 

In Tenebrae, Noctis becomes the Oracle. 

 

The Empire stands between him and the border. His father lies unconscious on the ground, drained from the use of the Royal Armiger and magic. Noctis calls for him to no avail. The bodies of Glaives are scattered throughout the highway. 

 

A woman in robes of black and white walks amongst the chaos unaffected. Her closed serene eyes are a sharp contrast to the heavy set of her face. She comes to a stop where Noctis has taken cover at the side of a car. He recoils from her only for the woman to hold out a mollifying hand to him. 

 

_ “Fret not, O prince,” _ she says.  _ “I am Gentiana, messenger of the gods.” _

 

“The gods?” Noctis echoes. “Where were the gods when Luna needed you? When we all needed you?!”

 

_ “The machinations of the Accursed and his allies laid undetected to us until it was too late.” _ Gentiana crouches before him, taking both of his hands.  _ “The power of the gods lies before you but only if you harness it. It shall, however, come at a cost.” _

 

“Luna’s dead, my dad is passed out and the Empire’s about to kill me,” Noctis snaps. “I think I’m a little past desperate to care about the cost.”

 

_ “Cool your rage, O prince. You must not emotion cloud your path,”  _ Gentiana tells him.  _ “The blessing of the Oracle, gift to the house of Nox Fluret, is now passed to you, O prince.”  _ Light shimmers from her hand and passes to Noctis. He swears he can feel the fury of the sun burning in his veins. 

 

Gentiana’s form flakes away and, where she once stood, is Shiva, glacial in her power and eyes open to reveal cold determination. Confusion takes Noctis’ mind once more and is drawn away when the heavy weight of the trident--what should have been  _ Luna’s _ trident--in his hands becomes apparent. 

 

_ “Now stand, O prince,” _ Shiva tells him. 

 

Noctis questions the  _ how _ of it--his back was still injured--for a second until pushing the doubt away. He’s shaky, coming to his feet while Shiva waits patiently for him. Noctis uses the trident to help him up and it’s almost like Luna was there, helping him up. Pain twinges through him at the thought of her and the blood spilling from her body, red staining the pure white. 

 

“I’m sorry, Luna,” Noctis murmurs. He looks up to Shiva who hovers off the ground. “I want to make the Empire  _ pay _ .”

 

Shiva inclines her head to Noctis and places a frosty kiss to his forehead.  _ “And so the covenant is forged.” _

 

* * *

 

In Tenebrae, Regis wakes. 

 

His son stands above him on two legs, trident held in one hand and gazing out with a fire much too hot for one his age. Light shines around him, a refuge from the blistering snow building around them. 

 

“Noct, you’re  _ standing _ .”

 

Noctis sends one timid smile, much more fitting to his usual timid demeanour. His face hardens then, as cold as the ice building to a crescendo. Noct thrusts the trident towards the Empire’s forces.  _ “Now, Goddess Shiva!” _

 

The blizzard howls with her divine fury. 

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts? Please leave a review.


End file.
